The battles of love
by Dgb15
Summary: A short and sweet one shot between everyone's favourites; Tsukasa and Tsukushi; enjoy! :)


_Hello Everyone, its Dgb15 with my second FanFic it's based on the Anime: Hana Yori Dango; it's a one shot however it's my first proper go at writing intense love scenes so let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! :)_

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh come on!"

"Never."

"It's happening so deal with it."

"I forbid it."

"You're being over protective and she won't like it."

"I don't care she's my baby girl and I'll always protect her."

"Just for the day?"

"No."

"Dinner?"

"No."

"Think of how happy you'll make her! You'll get to see that dazzling smile and she'll hug you lots!"

"Maybe…but only for dinner."

"Yay! Thank you! I'm proud of you."

"Yeah yeah shut up and come here." Tsukasa pulled me into a long passionate kiss it was warm and sweet there was so much love inside it that it was almost un-believable.

"I love you." I smiled sweetly at him whilst lying on his chest despite that we had 4 kids we were still young our eldest daughter Kayo was 14 where as our twin boys, Haru and Kenta, were 10 and our youngest son, Tadashi, was 6. However I hadn't told Tsukasa but I was pregnant again I was so over joyed and I felt like now would be the perfect time. I had known for a while and due to Tsukasa's busy schedule and stupidity he had failed to notice any signs from me. I was already 4 months pregnant and had only just started to have a slight bump. I was so excited to tell him I just couldn't wait any longer.

"Tsukasa."

"Yes my love."

"Well could you do me a favour?"

"Urgh what do you want now?"

"Just give me your hand." I took his hand and rubbed it slowly over my stomach as he would surely feel the significant difference.

"Wow Tsukushi you really need to exercise more just because you are at home all day doing minor work and looking after the kids doesn't mean you can let yourself go!" I thumped him so hard in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for I only say it because I care about you!"

"You utter moron! Seriously how can you run all of these major companies you're the biggest idiot in the entire world!" I yelled at him hitting him again this time harder on the arm.

"Well you're the one that started this in the first place why show me if you were only going to get defensive?!"

"How are you so stupid I am not overweight that is not what I was showing you!"

"Then what were you showing me? How soft your skin is? Are you using a new moisturizer?" I hit him again this time in the stomach again it was a hard blow knocking him off the bed he landed on the marble floor with a loud thump.

"God dammit Tsukushi! That hurt like a bitch!" I crawled to the end of the bed and watched him on the floor.

"Look Tsukasa, I was trying to show you something incredibly important but you just don't seem to understand.." I knew this would make him feel guilty if I acted sad.

"What..Oh I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to upset you I really didn't just tell me what it is that's so important." Perfect it had worked. He climbed back onto the bed but I walked round to the side he was and held his hands. He was sitting on the bed whilst I was standing I could feel his protective hands wrapped around mine.

"What is it?"

"Well you see…I'm pregnant.." I couldn't hold back the smirk that appeared on my face. Tsukasa just stared at me for a moment letting the words sink in but after several moments he picked me up in his bear like arms and was swinging me around the room cheering with happiness.

"I am the happiest man alive another bundle of joy that will become a deity to the world just like their father!" I couldn't help but laugh he was so cute when he was like this.

"I'm 4 months along so I've known for a while I just knew that there would be a perfect time to tell you and here it is!" Suddenly before he replied his lips came crashing down onto mine in seconds his tongue had twisted its way into my mouth swirling around like waves on a Hawaiian beach his hands were automatically on my arse tugging at it and squeezing it in his palms. I moaned slightly at his aggressive behavior he took that as a signal to move things forward by slipping his hand into my Pajama top grabbing my breast and toying with it to and fro. The sensations began to melt inside me my body started to move on its own accord following all of Tsukasa's moves. He was still sitting on the bed and I was still standing so he took the opportunity to stick his hands up into my area sending literal chills down my spine. I couldn't stop moaning but it was alright the kids were all in the east wing of the house whereas we were in the west and the door was locked anyway. Somehow tonight I felt different from usual I wanted something a little extra to make love in a different way to make it more enjoyable and fun. I think it was due to my pregnancy hormones however I just had a sudden urge to grab onto his manhood and start ripping into it all of these sexual desires over came me before I could actually think about what I was doing. Tsukasa's fingers were still playing inside me whilst he had already taken my top off and was sucking on my nipples in turn his tongue whisking them around. It was incredible however I acted on my own I pushed him hard down onto the bed before removing my shorts and his and climbing on top of him the 2 of us starch naked.

"Tsukushi…what's gotten into you? You're so….so …sexy!" I laughed at his praise but he couldn't keep up the conversation as I grabbed his manhood and started tugging on it up and down over and over. I would go fast and then slow but then really fast and back to normal speed again this was driving him nuts. I hadn't heard such moans from him before usually it was me making all of the noise but I had never been like this with him before, ever. It was new and exciting I was loving every minute of it. I then decided to put my mouth over his manhood in order to suck all of the moisture out. I sucked the tip for a long time always allowing myself to make eye contact every few seconds which made him moan even more he was still feeling parts of my body as I did this which gave me the confidence to continue. I went deep throat a few times as well choking every time which I knew turned him on I licked it up and down before suddenly sucking really fast on it until I ran out of breath.

"How you feeling?" I breathed up to him.

"A-Amazing…simply a-a-amazing!" I laughed before trying my next move the classic 69. Tsukasa and I had never done it before as I always refused but I knew he had always wanted to try so here was his chance. I moved so that my arse was over his face opening my legs wide so that he knew what I meant I heard him sigh of happiness before attacking my area the tongue was like a torpedo shooting through me causing me to moan louder and louder. I distracted myself with continuing to suck on his manhood changing the speed constantly and the pressure. After several minutes I knew it was time for him to penetrate me I gave it one last suck before turning around so that he was still lying down but I was sitting on top of him looking at his face. This was a position we rarely did we never usually changed positions as I was always unsure about it. I slowly inserted his manhood within me it slid in like a snake the feeling was intense. I thrust my hips quicker and then slower always giving him something new to experience his moans increased majorly until he was just as loud as I was.

"Tsukushi…..you're incredible .." He managed to breath out the words before drowning in his own moans. I changed position so that this time he was standing up and I was on all 4's on the beg with my right leg balancing on his shoulder it was uncomfortable but he didn't hold back. His man hood was in me like a bullet he was going at a break neck speed and I felt tears going down my cheeks tears of sheer pleasure. I knew climax was soon so I changed back to our favourite position me lying down under the covers with him on top of me. We kissed for what seemed like the first time in ages it was amazing to feel his sweet love inside me at both ends. I felt a rush of fluid rush inside me and I knew it was over. Tsukasa flopped down beside me we were both sweating like 2 athletes that had just run a marathon. I reached for his hand and held it we stayed like that for several minutes.

"You are a sex goddess I mean where did that all come from?" I laughed and blushed at the same time.

"Well you see I just felt a random rush of adrenaline it's from the pregnancy hormones."

"But you never acted like this before when you were pregnant with the other kids." That was true.

"Yeah maybe this little guy means serious business." Tsukasa laughed and put his other hand on my stomach his touch was so warm.

"Hello there I'm your daddy and I'm going to protect you with all of my ability when you join us here soon. I'm so happy that your mummy is having you and I love you with all my heart already because I know that you will become an incredible figure of the world just like me!" I laughed at him but blushed at his sincerity.

"You really love our kids don't you!"

"Of course I do! Don't be silly! Them and you are the most important things in the world to me you are the only reason that I can live happily that I can do anything. Tsukushi you are my savior I love you so so much more than you will ever imagine." I rolled over and put my head on his chest.

"I love you too more than you will ever know." We fell asleep like this me hugging him tightly whereas he had one arm around me and the other resting protectively on my stomach.


End file.
